Autonomous vehicles or highly automated vehicles can be configured to operate in a plurality of operational modes. An example of an operational mode is one in which a computing system is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route with minimal or no input from a human driver. Such vehicles are equipped with sensors that are configured to detect information about the surrounding environment, including the presence of objects in the environment. The detected information can be sent to the computing system. In some instances, such vehicles can be configured to allow them to be controlled by a remote operator.